


Is All My Dreaming at an End? (Or Do You Still Wait for Me, Dream Giver?)

by i_wont_fall_asleep



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut, california/pre-surgery-verse, sick!nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wont_fall_asleep/pseuds/i_wont_fall_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But that was it, wasn’t it? He couldn’t even get his voice to work enough to belt out one measly song.</p><p>Max paused the movie and looked over at his band mate, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Nathan sighed, heavy and long, his voice quiet in the large room, “What if after the surgery, it doesn’t get better? What if this is the end of my career?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is All My Dreaming at an End? (Or Do You Still Wait for Me, Dream Giver?)

He stared out the large window into the night, trying to catch a glimpse of the wonderful nightlife he was missing, all attributed to that faint burning in his throat. He stood there for a few minutes looking beyond, into the Los Angeles’ lights, before his eyes flicked to focus on his reflection in the glass. His eyes were sad and his complexion seemed off, his whole body was sagged and slumped in on itself, a mere ghost of himself. Turning away from the miserable sight, he slid into his bed, curling up into the mass of blankets and pillows.

Nathan was starting to doze off, when he heard a faint knock at his door.

 

“Nath, you up?” the boy was confused, because that voice on the other side of the door belonged to Max, but he was out partying that night and after looking at his mobile, saw that is was only 1:00 am, way before he should’ve been home.

“Yeah” He cringed at how hoarse and weak his voice was, “Come in.”

The door creaked open, sounding deafeningly loud compared to the lonely silence Nathan had been experiencing for the past few hours.

“Hey,” Nathan tried to smile, “What’re you doing back so early? Couldn’t find any birds to shag?”

Max smiled, though not reaching his eyes, “Um, no. There were plenty of fit girls, just,” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking completely unsure, “I dunno. I just felt sort of shit for leaving you here by yourself. Usually you have someone else but, like, Tom and Siv are both with their girlfriends, Jay is off partying with some mates from back home, and I’m out too and I was just thinking how you’re just here alone, y’know?”

Nathan sat shocked, because although they were all close, they never really spoke like this, “Mate, are you drunk?”

“No, I only had a couple’a drinks and the stuff here is weaker than shit,” Max laughed softly and sat at the edge of the bed, “I just thought maybe we could chill and watch a film or something.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, okay. What do you wanna watch?” The younger boy moved over, making space for Max to come lay next to him.

“I dunno, you pick.”

“Ooh, Max George, such the gentleman, letting me choose the film.” Nathan fluttered his eyelashes in mock adoration.

Max rolled his eyes, “Oi, fuck off.”

Nathan snickered and put on  _Pocahontas_ , a historically inaccurate film that painted his country in a particularly poor light, but he loved it all the same-especially for the amazing musical melodies.

About ten minutes in, Nathan was leaning against Max’s shoulder, feeling drowsy but not tired enough to sleep. During one of the biggest ballads of the film, ‘ _Just Around the Riverbend’_ -and his favourite-he tried to sing, but his voice wouldn’t cooperate, sounding scratchy and awful instead. A swell of humiliation and frustration rose within him, just because he couldn’t sing a damn Disney song.

But that was it, wasn’t it? He couldn’t even get his voice to work enough to belt out one measly song.

Max paused the movie and looked over at his band mate, “What’s wrong?”

Nathan sighed, heavy and long, his voice quiet in the large room, “What if after the surgery, it doesn’t get better? What if this is the end of my career?”

“Nath, look at me,” when he didn’t, Max tilted his face up, his heart breaking for the gloss of tears he saw in his eyes, “Listen to me: your surgery will go fine. Your voice will heal and you will sound fucking fantastic. We will tour the entire world and have the best time. D’you understand?”

Nathan nodded, although his eyes were still glassy, and he was still tense.

Not quite knowing what exactly he was doing, Max leaned in and kissed Nathan.

Nathan stilled for a moment, his muscles relaxed and a sigh released itself, before planting his lips firmer against Max’s. They kissed softly for a bit, before Max moved his tongue, sliding it across Nathan’s plump bottom lip, causing him to pull away.

“What’re we doing?” Nathan’s voice still hoarse, but now eliciting a very different reaction in Max.

“Snogging?” Max stated as if it were obvious.

“No, I mean, you and me, kissing?”

The older man sat thinking for a moment, watching Nathan play with the frayed edges of his jumper, the sleeves adorably sliding down to his fingertips, obviously too large for his smaller frame.

Finally, Max spoke, “Nath, I know we’ve all been shit about your whole vocal situation,” Nathan started to interrupt but Max held up a hand, “let me finish. It’s true; none of us have come with you to the appointments, and we all just carry on partying when we know how miserable you are. You have a group of arses for mates who don’t know how to be serious ever. I know I’m not good at that stuff, and I’m sorry. But there is something I am told I’m quite good at and this is the only way I really know how to help-if you want.”

It was Nathan’s turn to think. He was feeling conflicted because although shagging one of your best mates who also happens to be in the same band as you is probably on a list of things not to do that Nano has somewhere, the idea sounded crazily wonderful; he had been feeling so lonely lately and being with Max wouldn’t be like finding some random bird but being with someone he knew absolutely cared about him as a person-and that was incredibly tempting. And Max had opened himself up for so much rejection with that speech-it would be crushing for Nathan to laugh at him or to tell him to leave.

“Okay.” Nathan nodded finally, as if to himself, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Max verified.

“Yeah, but, uh,” The younger boy blushed, “I’ve never done this before so be, uh, gentle?”

Max nodded, endeared by just how  _young_  he was, “Of course.”

Nathan didn’t know if that was confirmation that Max had in fact done ‘this’ before but he decided he’d rather not know.

Max stared at the boy for a moment, reading the hesitation clearly, “Nath, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I promise I won’t be offended and we can just pretend this never happened.”

“No!” Nathan reached out his hand as if to forcibly stop that from happening, “I just, I’m a bit nervous. I don’t want…” he trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

“You don’t want what?”

He sighed, “I know you’ve been with amazing people and I’m just me. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Oh. Nathan,” Max cradled his head in his hands, bringing their foreheads together, “you are one of my best mates, one of the greatest singers and you could never disappoint me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then,” Nathan pecked his lips before laying out on the bed, the light blue jumper riding up to reveal a bit of his tanned tummy, the collar slipping down past his collarbones, his knees bent and spread, the basketball shorts sliding to reveal his thighs, biting and licking at his lips “I’m ready, Mr. George.”

Max groaned, the idea of Nathan bent over a desk, wearing a school uniform, calling him that in a strained, whimpering voice, burst into his mind. But that would have to be for another time-hopefully. Right now the boy lying under him needed sweet and loving and attentive-something he hadn’t been able to give since ex-fiancé.

Max slowly kissed up Nathan’s toned thighs, biting every so often and leaving light bruises that would be gone by morning, removing the shorts and throwing them to the floor, revealing his hard dick.

“Naughty Baby Nath, going commando.” Max grinned, taking the throbbing erection into his hand and kitten-licking the head, tasting the pre-come.

“Jesus Christ.” Nathan panted, his voice breathy and his hands clutching the sheets as Max proceeded to engulf him in his mouth, swirling his tongue in the exactly perfect way to elicit a string of loud moans.

Max pulled off , moving to hover above Nathan, his arms bracing his weight on the sides of his head, planting a sweet kiss on his mouth.

“Too many clothes, Max. Get naked, please.” Nathan mumbled into the kiss.

Max sat back on his knees, quickly removing his clothing until he was naked. Nathan started to take off his jumper but Max stopped him.

“What?” Nathan questioned, his eyebrows quirking up in confusion.

“You just look really cute in it and I want you to wear it as I fuck you.”

“Oh.” His voice squeaked, “Okay.”

“Now, do you have any lube?” Nathan nodded and pointed to his nightstand, as Max leaned over and plucked it from the drawer, “Condoms?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

“What is it?” Noticing a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

“I just thought maybe we wouldn’t use one? I know I’m clean and you were just checked so…” he trailed off, his eyes looking anywhere but Max’s face.

“Oh, no, of course, it’s up to you.”

Nathan spread his legs wider, revealing his entrance as Max covered his fingers in lube, tracing one finger lightly around the hole, receiving a shuddery sigh.

“This might sting a bit, but just relax and breathe.” Nathan nodded as he felt the finger breached him and rotated in a slow circle as Max waited for him to adjust.

“ ‘m good, ‘nother one, please.”

Max pushed in a second finger and began opening him up, deliciously slow, pressing deeper and deeper until-

“Oh fuck.” Nathan breathed out, his head slamming back against the pillows, revealing an enticing column of tan neck that Max bit into, sucking lightly into a bruise.

Max flicked his finger against the prostate once more, extracting an even more decadent moan.

“I’m ready, please, please, now.” Nathan ramble-pled, needed more.

Max withdrew his fingers, slicking up his own cock and lining it up with the stretched hole, “Tell me to stop if it hurts too much.”

Nathan chewed on his bottom lip as he felt Max push inside him, a sharp stinging sensation overwhelming him, his hands flying to Max’s back, nails digging in and leaving crescent shaped indents. Stopping when fully inside Nathan, Max waited for him to adjust, kissing him deeply, tasting and exploring the boy’s mouth.

“Okay, move, please.” Nathan panted, his hair stuck to his forehead with glistening sweat, his entire body in a slight sheen of it.

Max pulled out partially and thrust back in, causing Nathan to grip tighter and clamp his legs around his torso, his heels pressing lightly into Max’s lower back, urging him on.

Shifting positions periodically until he found the prostate again, causing a tumble of moans and gasps to spill from the younger boy’s raw, red mouth. Max continued his pace, speeding up when Nathan mumbled out, “soon, I’m gonna…” pressing down firmer, trapping Nathan’s leaking cock between them in slick, heated friction until a cry slipped from him as he came messily between their stomachs.

The sight of Nathan laying there, utterly debauched and flushed, his jumper sliding off his shoulder and come, in white ribbons, marking all over it, his legs splayed out as he let Max continue to pound into him, continuing to take it, and the feel of the scratch marks on his own back and the feel of Nathan’s come sticky on his own chest pushed him over the edge, spilling hot bursts inside Nathan.

Finishing, Max pulled out carefully, mindful of how sore his partner might be. Nathan laid there, trying to catch his breath as Max went to the bathroom and came back with a wet flannel and cleaned them both up, understanding Nathan wouldn’t be able to do it himself.

After they both were cleaned, Max crawled into the bed and pulled Nathan against himself and they both were silent. Just as he thought the younger boy had fallen asleep, Nathan spoke.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

“Of course, Nath. I love you, mate.”

Nathan smiled and curled up closer to Max, his worries about his damaged voice forgotten as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
